Changes of the bond
by freedomprice13
Summary: Hermione spends the summer before her 6th year working with snape in the lab, but both are reluctant to admit their real feelings so fate steps in and lends a hand. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

**Changes of the bond**

**Disclaimer Harry potter does not belong to me, never has never will**

As the Hogwarts express approached the castle, Hermione Granger sat staring out of the window watching the rain pour down. She knew that things were going to be very different in the school this year. She looked over at Harry and Ron and smiled fondly, they were her brothers and she loved them deeply.

This year would be very different for everyone. The threat of voldemort was removed. Harry had ended Tom Riddle's reign of terror on his sixteenth birthday. The final battle had taken place at Hogwarts and voldemort had fallen to a trio of killing curses from Harry, Ron and Hermione. The battle had changed everyone, Ron and Harry began to seek the attention and were very much in the spotlight. Hermione wanted none of the attention, andshe locked herself in the basement lab of grimmauld place.

(_flash back)_

_She approached the lab slowly, she needed a space to be away and to escape her thoughts she had done many terrible but necessary things during the battle and the guilt lay heavily on her mind. She knocked softly on the door and heard the potion master Severus Snape's silky voice "come in Miss Granger." She entered the room and asked "How did you know it was me professor" _

_He turned back to his cauldron "this house is full of dunderheads miss granger, who else would seek out my company." He pointed at a stool and passed her a roll of parchment and a quill. "Sit and take notes while I brew."_

_She sat and quietly took the notes he quietly dictated. It was amazing to watch a master brew, his movements were sure and quick, it was very graceful to watch and she was sure he had forgotten she was present. When he paused and set down the stirring rod she asked "Professor, what will this potion do." _

_He sneered "our headmaster saw fit to ask me to retrieve the mutt."_

_She gasped "you're going to bring Sirius back, But how I looked everywhere for a way."_

_He turned and walked towards a door in the back of the lab motioning her to follow. The door opened to reveal a cage with a rat with a silver paw huddled in the corner of it. "This piece of filth will be thrown through the veil in exchange for the mutt's body and soul, the potion allows for the sacrifice to be accepted." She looked thoughtful. "it cannot be all bad to bring him back, he will owe you a life debt Sir." Snape looked slightly cheered at this. "That is true miss granger how very slytherin of you."_

She smiled slightly thinking of how close she and Severus had become. After a month of working on the potion she learned that the potion master was very similar to her, he loved books and held an insatiable love for research just like her. He possessed a sarcastic sense of humor and dry wit that she found very appealing. The night after they brought Sirius back from the veil, she followed him down into the lab

_(Flashback)_

_She watched him pour a glass of fire whiskey and down it quickly before pouring another. "Are you okay sir" he threw himself into an armchair, "No Miss Granger I'm not okay, I just rescued my childhood enemy from death and the first thing he does is insult me." Hermione sighed and reached for the bottle of fire whiskey and refilled his glass before summoning one for herself. _

"_Miss granger what do you think you are doing." Hermione smirked, "I am eighteen almost nineteen years old sir, due to time turner usage."_

_They sat quietly Severus drinking quite heavily when he suddenly spoke up "miss granger, I feel that perhaps in private it may be alright for you to call me Severus." She smiled and inclined her head "and you may call me Hermione."_

_Several minutes later she looked up to see him sleeping soundly, she pulled the glass from his hand and quickly transfigured the chair into a couch and conjured a blanket and covered him with it. She headed into the lab and quickly brewed a simple hangover potion. She placed the vial on the table next to the couch and drew the blanket tighter around him. She hesitated slightly and then bent down and placed a kiss to his forehead before turning and retreating swiftly._

That had been the turning point in their relationship, from that point on they had spent every day working in the labs. No one at grimmauld was any wiser about their activities, they assumed Severus was locked in his lab and that Hermione was somewhere in the dusty library.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Severus Snape sat in his quarters thinking about the enigma that was Hermione Granger. He did not doubt that he knew much more about her life than her dunderhead friend's Potter and Weasley. He had stumbled onto one of her biggest secrets quite by accident,

_(flashback)_

_It was three o'clock in the morning when an alarm went off alerting Severus that the wards on his lab had been breached. He paused in the doorway, when he saw who was inside, Hermione was curled into a ball in his favorite armchair sobbing and hugging a pillow to her chest. "Hermione are you okay" she looked up tears streaming down her cheeks and shook her head. In three steps he had crossed the room and was kneeling in front of the chair. "What is wrong child" She just sobbed harder, he drew her to his chest before picking her up and sitting in the chair placing her into his lap. He stroked her hair and held her to him. Finally she sniffled and drew in a breath_

"_Did you know my parents are dead," He drew in a shocked breath, he had no idea. "No one knows Severus I didn't tell anyone, death eaters attacked the house in January, they were killed by most of the inner circle." He drew her closer and held her tight. "They would be so disappointed in me; I became the very person they did not want me to become." Severus was confused what had she done. "Hermione tell me what happened, they wouldn't be disappointed in you if anything they should be proud." _

_At his words she curled closer to his body and began to cry harder, her sobs racking her small body as she cried. Severus sat quietly murmuring words of comfort into her ear and rubbing circles on her back. Finally she sniffled and looked him in the eye " The headmaster knew about my parents, and he never told me, I had to find out from my neighbor, When I questioned him, he told me he hadn't wanted to upset me and in turn upset harry and burden him." Severus stared in shock "that bastard how could he be so callus" Actually he knew the headmaster well, and this is something that Albus had no problem doing, he would disregard a young girls feelings in an instant if it could serve the greater good, he himself had been subject to the headmasters manipulations many times. _

_He shifted her closer to his body and rocked her slightly waiting for her to talk again. "They asked me one thing in this war and that was to not become a killer, I disobeyed them, I couldn't see any way around it, we couldn't afford for them to recover."_

"_Who, who couldn't recover." She drew herself up to look him in the eyes and pointed her own wand at herself saying "Legimmens" _

_He was instantly drawn into her mind and her memories of the finally battle, He watched in awe as she ruthlessly cut a path through the death eaters leading Potter and Weasley to where the dark lord was battling Dumbledore. He stared in shock as Lucius Malfoy fell to a well placed cutting curse to the neck; she took down Dohlov and Avery with blasting curses to the chest and spine. She dispatched Greyback, who was fighting Mad-eye Moody, with a bizarre silver mist that seemed to kill him instantly. Finally he watched as she guarded Potter and Weasley's backs as they foolishly taunted the dark lord. Bellatrix Lestrange burst through the fighting and launched a curse at potters turned back. Hermione whirled and deflected it she quickly ended the duel with a wordless killing curse, as Bellatrix fell Hermione turned back to voldemort just in time to yell a killing curse of her own to join with Potter's and Weasley's._

_He withdrew from her mind in shock, she had been the one responsible for the deaths, it was one of the greatest mysteries after the battle no one in the order had claimed responsibility for the deaths of the inner circle. This tiny slip of a girl had done what many could not, she had beaten some of the best duelists in Europe and she had done so in secret. Her idiot friends had not even realized what she had done. _

_He was drawn out of his thoughts by Hermione's voice. "…just leave me I did something so unthinkable, they would all be so disappointed in me." He cut her off "Miss Granger you did absolutely nothing wrong. You had no choice you had to protect your life and your friends, No one has to know what you did if you do not want them to." He paused considering "I am proud of you Hermione you did your house proud that day, you fought like a lioness protecting her cubs." At this she smiled slightly "they are like kids sometimes aren't they." He nodded "they do not deserve you." He looked down to see her asleep, he disillusioned them both and carried her to her room and placed her on the bed and removed her shoes before drawing the covers over her. He stood looking down at her for a moment before placing a chaste kiss to her forehead and whispering "goodnight little lioness" He stood in shock of what he had done and fled the room._

After that night he held a new respect for Miss Granger, after their third year in school she had changed she went from a know-it-all to teachers dream, she never raised her hand unless called on and quietly did all of the assignments in her usual perfect manor. She had changed outside of class as well; she wore long dresses that were stylish and very becoming, the common style of upper-class witches, and carried herself with a sophisticated elegance. Severus groaned, he should not be thinking of Hermione like this, He could no longer refer to her as Miss granger in his head, she would always be Hermione to him. He could not afford to be thinking thoughts like this, He had come to value her company and looked at her as a friend, he would not complicate that with misplaced feelings she could never return. And she was his student for Salazar's sake, even if she was almost nineteen.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The sorting feast was its usual chaotic mayhem. Ron shoveled food into his mouth at an alarming rate and he and harry retold the final battle with increasing exaggerations every time. She sighed and picked at her dinner. After the feast she hugged her boy's goodnight and deflected Ron's attempt at a goodnight kiss. He had been harboring feelings for her since fourth year, and she had liked him as well for a little while but stopped halfway through fifth year. If she was honest with herself she was harboring feelings for a certain potions master but he would never return her feelings she was sure of it.

She woke up early the next morning and sat curled in one of the chairs by the window reading a potions book that Severus had recommended over the summer. They had decided to carry on during class as though nothing had changed between them. She imagined classes would know be quite amusing now knowing how his sense of humor worked.

At breakfast they received their schedules and she didn't even have to look at hers to know what class was first, Ron announced it.

"Bloody Hell we have the greasy git first thing and with the slytherins. Snape first thing in the morning." He moaned and stuffed an entire sausage in his mouth.

"Ronald his name is professor Snape and be thankful that he even let you into his NEWT class."

Ron mumbled something through his mouthful of food and she chose to ignore it. "Come on boys we have to get to class." She rose and left the hall not even looking to see if they were following her. "What's up with her this morning?" she heard Ron ask. "I don't know maybe its girl issues." Replied harry with a shrug. Hermione whirled around her wand already in hand and pointed at Harry's chest.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I am not having girl issues" with that she jabbed her wand once causing harry to sprout cat ears and a tail that looked suspiciously like Crookshanks 's and she turns and stalked towards the dungeons. Ron blinked "I am not even gonna try and understand her," He turned and looked at harry sniggering.

BANG the dungeon door slammed into the wall and Severus swept into the room scanning for missing students. Potter and Weasley were missing, but Hermione sat calmly at her desk setting up the necessary materials. "Miss Granger where are Potter and Weasley." She looked up "I believe they are at the Hospital wing, sir"

He set the class brewing a difficult sleeping potion and started graded papers at his desk. Twenty minutes into class. Potter and his sidekick burst through the door out of breath and looking rumpled. He stood ready to ream them out when he got a better look at potter. The boy was sporting cat ears and a bushy bottle brush tail, that looked suspiciously like Hermione's ginger monster that she called a cat.

"POTTER, WEASLEY what is the meaning of this, Why does Potter have a tail. Fifty points from Gryffindor Take your seats." As the boys slunk into their seats he stared at Hermione until she raised her eyes to meet his. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth, he looked from potter to her, and she gave a tiny nod. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards slightly but his eyes danced with mirth later he would give ten points to Gryffindor.

As she brought her complete bottled potion to his desk, he inspected it briefly; it was perfect and completed in about half the time her idiotic classmates. He stared into her eyes using legimancy to tell her "come back at 7 I want to show you something." She inclined her head with a slight nod and graced him with a small smile before leaving the room, no doubt heading for the library.

After finishing her dinner she stood whispered to the boys she was going to the library, NEWTS were only 2 years away now and she needed to study, and headed to the dungeons. She knocked on the classroom door and heard his quiet, "Come in Miss Granger" She entered and threw up a silencing and privacy ward behind her. She smiled "good evening Severus." He grabbed her hand and brushed a light kiss across her knuckles. She blushed prettily and smiled.

Inside Severus's mind he was berating himself, she was his student what was he doing. He turned and offered her his arm, she took it. "Come with me I want to show you something." He led her through the door of his office and into his private quarters, he opened the door to his right and allowed her to precede him into the room.

She gasped Severus had led her into his private library. It was a room as large as the potions classroom and the walls were completely lined with full bookshelves. The only furniture was two cozy looking armchairs near the fireplace. She turned to look at him silently asking for permission to explore the shelves. Severus looked at her and smiled releasing her arm. She trailed her fingers along the spines taking in all of the rare titles. "This is wonderful thank you for showing this to me." She turned and smiled at him.

"Feel free to read whatever you want, you are welcome here any time you like I will give you the password to the hallway entrance."

Hermione smiled and selected a thick potions tome before settling into the arm chair across from Severus. They quickly fell into a comfortable silence and read late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes of the bond Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer Harry potter does not belong to me, never has never will**

Hermione and Snape quickly fell into an easy routine, Hermione would tell the boys that she was going to the library, and she would cast an invisibility spell on herself, Severus had invented the spell; it made the person completely invisible and masked their scent and any noises they might make, and slip into the library. Most nights she would read for about an hour and then Severus would come into the room and quietly join her. They often debated for hours about different potions articles. Over time they became very close and it wasn't unusual for Hermione to drift off leaning on Severus's shoulder, the chairs having been exchanged for a couch long ago.

Hermione's only problem was the boys. Ron was working his way through all of the girls in their year, and Harry was so wrapped up with Ginny that neither paid any attention to her. She realized that it was easier for her if they were oblivious but she still wished they would worry about her like they used to. She had erased her name from the marauders map early in her fourth year, she had been furious when she had found out they used it to keep watch over her.

Hermione realized she had feelings that ran much deeper than friendship with Severus. If she was honest with herself she loved him. She spent most of potions class focusing on keeping her amusement hidden, once you knew how Snape worked his insults were really backhanded compliments, and his insults were actually just his biting sarcasm. She was most comfortable in his presence and it was easy to lose herself in the domestic feeling she got from spending time with Severus in his quarters.

Severus was arguing with himself in his quarters waiting for Hermione to show up for their nightly visit. He had come to value the girl and he held her close to his heart. He knew she was his student, but he just couldn't connect her to the Hermione granger he had once taught, he could only think of her as his Hermione. He dreamed of her at night

_He was sitting on his couch grading student's essays in his living room when the door opened, and a woman enters "aren't you going to come to bed Severus". She placed a hand on his shoulder and he saw a wedding ring on her finger, he looked down at his own hand and saw a matching ring. He was married, when did he get married. He turned to face her and was met with a very pregnant belly, he looked up in shock and standing in front of him smiling was Hermione Granger. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently placed his hand on her belly" He's moving again" and she leaned down to kiss him…_

He had jerked awake in shock and had been unable to fall asleep for the rest of his life. He had always wanted a family, and he couldn't get the image of Hermione holding a little black haired baby out of his mind. He knew if he admitted it to himself he loved her. He needed to get up the courage to see if she felt the same, he couldn't continue denying it to himself. The other problem was Dumbledore; he would never allow it while she was a 6th year even though she was so much older than her idiot classmates. They would have to hide it, but his rooms were securely warded, not even the headmaster could enter them without permission.

On October twentieth Hermione stormed into the library, slamming the door shut behind. Severus jumped up and looked at her with concern." Are you alright"

"Bloody Parkinson trying to hex me with my back turned" she threw herself into his arms. "I am alright though I stunned her and took 70 points from slytherin."

Severus gently pushed her back from him and looked her over for injuries. "You're bleeding, Come with me." She had a small cut on her forehead that was bleeding heavily. He led her into his private quarters and sat her down in a chair by the fireplace. He quickly summoned a vial of healing salve and a damp cloth to him.

He kneeled down in front of her and gently wiped the blood from her skin and applied the salve to the wound.

"Severus you didn't have to it was just a small cut."

"Nonsence Hermione you wouldn't want it to scar." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the already healed wound. He heard her sigh and drew back to stare into her eyes. She cautiously licked her lips and leaned towards him her eyes fluttering closed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers.

There was a blinding flash of white light and Severus felt it was over his body sinking into his skin. The light washed over Hermione and centered around her stomach before sinking into her skin. Both slumped over unconscious as the light receded. Severus was shoocken awake by a frantic Hermione.

"Severus wake up this instant I need you." This statement was followed by a loud groan of pain and she crushed his fingers in a tight grip. He opened his eyes to see a very pregnant Hermione lying on the floor obviously in labor.

"what happened." He sat gob smacked unable to move. Hermione reached over and slapped him sharply across the cheek. "Severus help m…" the rest of her sentence was drowned out in a scream of pain.  
This snapped Severus into action and quickly propped Hermione up with a pile of cushions. He pulled her skirt up to see the baby was obviously crowning. Less than five minute later a screaming baby boy slid into Severus's hands. He quickly summoned a clean towel from the closet and wrapped the baby in it. He handed the baby to Hermione and set about healing her.

Hermione simply stared in shock as Severus wrapped the baby and handed it to her. She took the baby awkwardly cradling it to her chest. It was a little boy with black hair, when he opened his eyes he revealed Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, he looked like he had Severus's facial structure but without Snapes nose. Snape finished healing her and covered her lap with a blanket. He sat next to her and stared at the baby in shock

Hermione finally voiced what they were both thinking "what happened, I wasn't pregnant, where did he come from?" she turned to look at him and gasped in shock, nearly dropping the baby "Severus what happened to you?"

"What happened to me, you're the one with the baby." She shook her head openly staring at him. "Summon a mirror Severus." Bewildered he did as she asked. He almost fainted in shock as the mirror appeared in front of him. Before him stood his twenty three year old self. His hair fell to his shoulder blades and was not lank or greasy at all, it shone in the candle light, his nose was no longer hooked, it was straight, and his skin was smooth and pale, his teeth were white and straight, not their normal crooked and yellow. Suddenly he ripped the cuff of his left sleeve up, the dark mark was gone, but in its place was a different mark.

Hermione tugged him down to her and kissed him hard on the lips "Oh Severus you're finally free."

He turned and grinned at her. She traced the new mark on his arm with her finger. "What is this mark though?"

He pulled her left hand into his lap and began to roll the cuff up, He revealed an identical mark on her forearm, it was the rune for love overlaid with the Snape family crest. "I have an idea what it is allow me to go get the book." He stood without waiting for her answer and hurried out of the room. She turned her attention to the baby in her arms, and cuddled him closer, she had no idea how he had come into being but she was already completely in love with him. He nuzzled closer to her breast and she knew he was hungry.

Severus hurried back into the room clutching a thick book, he plopped down on the floor next to her and opened the book to the specific page he went to hand it to her but hesitated when he saw her hands full with the baby. "Here give me the book and take the baby," Hermione stifled a giggle at the look on Severus's face as he carefully took the baby.

She opened the book to the specified page and began to read.

_A soul bond is created between two individuals whose love runs so deep that they will be bound beyond this life and for eternity. A bond is only created between soul mates. The bond manifests immediately after the first kiss between the couple. Both individuals are marked with the family crest, and are considered to be legally married. The bond in extreme cases will grant the couples greatest desires._

As Hermione read the section in the book, Severus cradled the child close to his body and looked down at him in wonder. The only other baby he had ever held was his godson Draco Malfoy. This child looked just like him except for Hermione's eyes, and thank god, her nose. He looked up as he heard her shut the book, expecting to see the panic in her eyes, he was sure she was going to leave him.

What he didn't expect was the look of love in her eyes "oh Severus it wasn't the most conventional way to get married, but I love you all the same." He looked at her a small smile growing on his lips as he realized she shared his feelings. "I love you too Hermione I have for a long time." She scooted closer to him and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"How did this one come into being, I'm sure you were not pregnant an hour ago." She smiled slightly "what was your greatest desire," Severus looked up in understanding

"My greatest desire was to have a family." She smiled at him and tucked her head onto his shoulder leaning against him. He was curious though "How did I end up returning to my twenty three year old body though?"

She paused looking thoughtful. "My greatest desire was for you to be happy, I suspect that the only thing that had been holding you back was the age difference between us and the dark mark of course, it seems that magic stepped in and fixed both of your doubts."

She stared down at the baby, "so he's really ours, it hasn't quite sunken in yet." Snape drew his wand and cast a paternity spell on the infant, His name and Hermione's hovered over the babe. "It would seem he is in fact ours," He smiled "I think we should name him we can't keep calling him baby"

Hermione nodded "are there any names you really like" he nodded "My mother had wanted to name me Raven."

Hermione grinned "that's perfect, what about a middle name, what about Lineal, I always wanted to name my child that."

Snape nodded "that's a perfect name, welcome to the world Raven Lineal Snape."

Hermione suddenly frowned, I don't know anything about babies, how am I suppose to go to class, how to do we keep this a secret."

Snape thought for a second before standing, shifting the baby so he was cradled in his arm. "Can you stand up?"

She nodded and allowed him to pull her up, she felt perfectly normal, nothing like she had just given birth, and it appeared that her figure was unchanged, except for the swelling in her breasts. "How come I feel normal, it takes muggle women at least three days to recover." Snape smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around her waist "we have healing spells, and potions that return the body to the way it was before the baby, you should just be tired."

He led her into the bedroom and quickly used his wand to change her into a pair of his pajamas, and settled her on the bed with Raven. He turned and snapped his fingers, a house elf popped into the room wearing a white blouse and a black skirt bearing the Snape family crest.

"This is Bonnie, Hermione she helped raise me when I was a baby and I'm sure she would delight in taking care of Raven during classes."

He turned to the elf "Bonnie this is my wife Hermione and my son Raven, Could you teach her how to care for him?"

"Bonnie squealed "Oh master Sev, why yous not telling Bonnie about the mistress, yous bad master Bonnie will help mistress." Without further ado she pushed past Snape and went to where Hermione was giggling as the house elf dressed down Snape. Bonnie quickly began teaching Hermione how to breast feed, and Snape turned red as she exposed her breast to the baby. He sat down next to her and they began to plan for the future.

They decided to keep Raven a secret, and if they had to tell anyone they would say that she was Snape's daughter and his mother had fled, not mentioning Hermione's name. Bonnie would watch Raven during classes, and Hermione would continue to spend her evenings in the dungeons. Severus would wear glamour so he maintained his usual bat like appearance, it would raise to many questions if he suddenly de-aged, and Hermione didn't want any of the girls eyeing him, younger Severus was stunning.

A glamour would not cover their binding marks however, although neither wanted to cover them it was necessary, so they would both have to wear long sleeves at all times. By the time they had planned out the next few weeks, Raven had fallen asleep and Severus conjured a bassinet and placed the baby inside. When he turned back to the bed he saw that Hermione had fallen asleep. He pulled the covers over her and extinguished the light; he climbed into bed next to her and pulled her close kissing her forehead as he closed his eyes. He knew Bonnie would watch over raven through the night.

Hermione was woken up the next morning by Bonnie; she could here Raven crying in the background. "Mistress you must wake up yous be needing to feed the babe, and go back to your dormitory, Master is already in the lab." Hermione woke up and gently took the baby, marveling at how surreal the experience was, overnight she had become Mrs. Snape and become a mother. She took the baby to her breast and thought about how challenging the next few weeks were going to be, she never wanted to leave her son, it was going to be agonizing waiting for evening, so she could hold him again.

As Raven finished, Severus walked back into the room, and Hermione drew in a breath. The top part of his hair was drawn back with a leather cord and he was wearing a silk shirt, and black trousers, the shirt showed of his broad shoulders and narrow waist and hips, there was no denying it, Severus Snape was hot.

"You had better hurry back to your dormitory, Bonnie and I will keep watch over raven do not worry." He handed her a vial of purple potion, "this is a nutrient potion, it will help keep your strength up today." He returned her clothes to their original state and smiled, grabbing her by the wrist and drawing her close. He rubbed a gentle hand over Ravens fuzzy head, before pressing a kiss to Hermione lips "I love you" She smiled "and I love you, see you in class." She handed him the baby and called out a quick thank you to Bonnie before slipping out into the corridor and heading back to the common room.

She entered the common room hoping that no one was there to see her return, but luck was no longer on her side. Harry and Ron were sitting side by side on the couch looking angry.

"Where were you Lavender said you didn't come in last night, since you blocked yourself from the map we couldn't find you we were worried." Harry looked mildly worried, but Ron looked angry for some unknown reason.

"I fell asleep in the library last night, Madam Pince must not have seen me, and one of the house elves woke me up." She smiled slightly imagining the looks on the boy's faces if she had told them the truth about last night. The boys accepted her excuse and she hurried upstairs to change. She had to adjust some of her clothing in the bust area, and she hoped the robes would disguise her new assets, they would be difficult to explain. They headed down to breakfast.

They had potions after lunch, and she was anxious to get to class, she missed her baby desperately, and she wanted to make sure he was okay. As soon as Snape walked into the classroom she caught his eye and he nodded slightly his eyes sparkling with happiness. He couldn't completely disguise his happiness, and the other students noticed, he even gave Hermione ten points to Gryffindor for completing the difficult potion.

"Did you see Snape why the hell was he so happy." Harry shivered slightly "Bloody creepy if you ask me"

Ron nodded in agreement "He even gave points to Gryffindor, I wonder if someone confounded him." He brightened considerably at the idea of someone hexing Snape."

"It is professor Snape boys, and I'm sure he wasn't confounded, something good must have happened for him to act like this." She smiled inwardly; she wasn't sure if he had given her the points for her potion, or for providing him with the family he desperately wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes of the bond Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer Harry potter does not belong to me, never has never will**

The next several weeks, were very difficult for Hermione and Severus. The strain of keeping baby Raven a secret was wearing on them both. Hermione's class work was suffering, and Severus had taken a record number of points from all four houses.

A week after Raven was born, Hermione was running on an average of four hours of sleep per night, and it was showing. The boys had just assumed that she was studying too much, and they kept trying to distract her, causing her to fall behind schedule with her homework assignments. Her hair looked unkept and she was struggling to stay awake in class. At night she would draw her curtains and silence them, so when Bonnie would pop in with Raven, to be fed. He needed to be fed about three times a night. She would read while he fed, and she got by in class by power alone. She was always able to perform the spell on the first try; she and Severus had both gained a large boost in power, and could perform many spells wandlessly.

One day as she was struggling to stay awake, and thinking about Raven as she had seen him last night; she had left him sleeping soundly cradled on Severus's chest, his tiny hand wrapped firmly around Severus's pinky finger. Professor McGonagall slapped her hand down on her desk, looking at her with concern. "Miss Granger please stay awake during my class, did you complete the essay on human transfiguration." Hermione began to reach for her bag, before realizing that she had never even begun it, she had started to read the material during Ravens second feeding of the night, but she had fallen asleep as soon as Bonnie had taken him.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't complete it. I'm sorry." The class gasped in shock, Hermione Granger not completing an assignment, it was unheard of, and she had handed in every assignment they had ever been given in all six years. McGonagall looked worried, "Miss Granger please speaks to me after class." She nodded and turned back to her book.

As the class left Hermione walked up to the teachers desk, she had always looked up at to the professor as a surrogate mother, and it pained her not to tell her about Raven, but she was just too close to Dumbledore. "Child are you all right, you have never missed an assignment before." She looked concerned. "I am alright professor, some of the events from the final battle hit me hard, and sometimes I have a hard time sleeping." The professor nodded and reached out to pull the girl into a hug, the war had hit everyone hard.

After that incident, Hermione had Bonnie help style her hair, and fix her clothes and nails. She was more put together than ever before, and no one questioned her behavior as she appeared to be back to normal. Her homework problem was solved after a blazing row between Severus and Hermione, in the end Severus won. Hermione's desire to spend time with her baby overruled her argument on Severus completing her homework assignments. He would cast a charm on his hand so he could write using her handwriting, and he would complete her essays, while she played with Raven.

There had been several close calls, where raven was almost discovered. One morning as she had been feeding Raven before class, she heard lavender call for her. She had barely been able to pass off Raven to Bonnie, and adjust herself before Lavender had ripped her curtains open squealing about the days Hogsmeade trip.

One day she was running late to potions and ran into Severus just before he entered the room. She managed to scourgify the baby spit up off the shoulder of his robes before anyone saw it.

Bonnie had become invaluable, and they both knew this would have been impossible without her. As the holidays approached, they had been planning to go to Snape Manor for Christmas. They had been looking forward to really being a family. And Hermione and Severus had been looking forward to spending time alone, like they used to. Unfortunately the headmaster had other plans for them.

During breakfast McGonagall and Snape had approached Hermione, Harry, Ron and the other members of Dumbledore Army. "Come with us the headmaster wishes to speak with all of you." Snape practically snarled as he said the words. She looked at him questioning about Raven. He mouthed "asleep with Bonnie" she inclined he head slightly in a nod and dutifully followed Ron and Harry up the spiral stair case into the headmaster office.

After they all had been seated, Severus chose to lurk in the shadows against the wall. After every Dumbledore had passed around lemon drops and only Hermione and Severus refused the horrid things. The headmaster clapped his hands together eyes twinkling brightly. "I have decided that this holiday we will be having a Dumbledore's Army and Order of the phoenix reunion, Sirius has graciously offered us Grimmauld place to use. The students will go directly from the train, and take a portkey into head quarters. The staff and I will apperated there after getting everything settled there. I expect everyone to attend. We will be there for the full two weeks of vacation and everyone needs to bring dress robes, we will be having a small ball.

With that he dismissed every one while giving Severus a look that said arguing would not be tolerated. Later that night Hermione met Severus in his quarters. She picked up Raven from his bassinet, where he was fussing, she quickly drew unbuttoned her shirt and allowed him to latch onto her breast. She walked over to where Severus was grading papers, and placed herself in his lap. He set his quill down and smiled kissing her on the cheek and offering Raven his finger to hold. He was used to this domestic scene and smiled at her. "We cannot avoid this can we?" he sounded sulky.

She kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth. "It will be horrible, but it will be good for Raven to be exposed to other people. It will truly hurt to act like he isn't my son though." Snape snorted.

"Oh yes he will be exposed to the likes of Potter, Weasley, and that mangy mutt. I suppose Lupin will not be so bad at least he is intelligent. And you can visit us at night, the Weasley girl never realized you were gone during the summer."

Hermione nodded "drop your glamour, I want Raven to get used to you like this, this is his true daddy." She ran her hand through his hair playing with his long hair. They stayed cuddled together planning how to salvage their holidays. Severus was looking forward to the shock value of him turning up with a son. Hermione had ordered several presents for Raven using Severus's raven Archimedes. Hermione and bonnie packed Raven a bag, Severus was hopeless at packing. They separated at midnight, both unhappy about the stress of the coming day.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The train ride to London was uneventful, the boys played exploding snap, and Hermione used the time to catch up on sleep. Raven had been more fussy than usual last night, and he had spent the night in Hermione's bed, she had gotten less than two hours of sleep. Harry shook her awake as the train pulled into the station. Sirius was waiting for them with a portkey. They arrived into the kitchen of Grimmauld place, where they were immediately swept into crushing hugs by Mrs. Weasley. She sat them down to serve them lunch and began to divvy up chores. As she sat Fred and George both leaned over and pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks. Bill kissed her head and Charlie drew her into a hug. "All of Dumbledore's army will be sleeping in the attic, there are curtains separating the boys from the girls. This whole house will have to be scrubbed down. I want each of you to pick a room." Bill, Charlie I want you to remove Mrs. Black from the hallway. Sirius and Remus, I want you to prepare the ballroom for Christmas."

They all separated to finish their jobs as quickly as possible. All of the teenagers headed upstairs, intent on hiding from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione headed to the potions lab, and called for Bonnie to bring Raven so she could nurse him. As Bonnie handed Raven to her she looked around and turned to Hermione "Mistress this looks like Master Sev's lab, May bonnie clean, Master Sev's no going to be liking this." Hermione looked around and nodded. It appeared that Sirius had attempted to brew a potion and it had gone horribly wrong. Severus would be furious if he saw it. Bonnie had the room clean in just a minute. As she was burping Raven she heard the wards alert her that someone was coming down the stairs. She kissed Raven, handed her to Bonnie, who popped away, and adjusted herself; she began to set up a cauldron. By the time Sirius had come down the stairs Hermione had begun brewing.  
"What are you doing down here Hermione, Snivellous will kill you if he catches you down here." He leaned over and peered into the cauldron. She slapped his hand away from the stirring rod.

"It's a surprise, and I wouldn't touch it if I was you. And Professor Snape," she put extra emphasis on the title, "won't mind, I will clean up."

Sirus looked intrigued, "what kind of surprise, is it a prank." she leveled him with a fierce glare "Have you ever known me to brew a prank." He raised his hands in surrender. "Molly just sent me down to tell you it's time for dinner." Hermione nodded and added the last dragon's blood and stirred counter clockwise 13 times before lowering the flame and placing the stirring rod down. She quickly wiped down the counter and turned to Sirius. "Okay this needs to simmer for fifty minutes anyway" She set a timer and followed Sirius to the kitchen.

They had barely been seated before the teachers began to floo in. They had all arrived except for Snape. "Where is Severus" Molly Weasley asked. Dumbledore answered. "He chose to apperated, Said he detested floo powder," As if on cue there was a knock on the front door. "That must be Severus, Hermione be a dear and let him in." Hermione nodded as she left the kitchen she heard Ron say "Leave him out there Mione." and heard the crack of Molly whacking him on the back of the head with a wooden spoon. She opened the door to reveal Severus draped in a heavy black traveling cloak. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth and pulled the edge of the cloak back to reveal a sleeping Raven cradled in his arm bundled tightly in his black and silver baby blanket. She ran a hand over his head and he dropped the cloak back in place, before striding out of the room Hermione moving in his wake.

He opened the kitchen door and conversation ceased as Severus entered the room. Molly rushed forward to crush Severus in a hug, but he deflected her to one side, but didn't escape completely. Her arm brushed raven as she pulled away from him. Raven began to whimper, and every person in the kitchen turned around at the noise. "What is that my boy," Dumbledore sighed what could Severus possibly have brought; it was probably some kind of horrible animal he had brought to set lose in Sirius's house. Snape sighed, he would have to reveal Raven, his whimpers were getting louder. He looked to Hermione, she was wincing slightly, Ravens cries were making her breasts prickle from the milk begging to be released. She gave him a helpless look.

Severus quickly whipped the cloak off and tossed it to Hermione with a snarled "Hang my cloak Miss Granger" She used the thick cloak to shield her chest. The room was suddenly silent He looked down and realized he had forgotten that he was holding Raven. He snuggled him closer to his body quieting him. Molly found her voice first. "Severus who is this." He hated this part of their story; he would love nothing more than for everyone to know who the mother of his baby was but he could not. "This is my son Raven."

This brought many whispers including Ron's "Who would reproduce with the great bat of the dungeons." He shot Weasley his fiercest glare and watched in satisfaction as he paled. He was forced to pay attention as Dumbledore asked the question everyone wanted the answer to "My boy who is the mother." Severus sneered feeling a pang in his heart as he snarled "She is unimportant she is not around." He pulled the baby closer and glared at anyone who looked as though they were going to question this. Hermione was looking at him pointedly telling him to elaborate on the story. "He is a little over two months old, and he has been living in my quarters with myself and my childhood house elf. And no you may not hold him, he just ate."

When it became clear he was not going to be answering anymore questions Molly began to serve dinner. Hermione sat between Bill and Charlie and asked them if they had had any luck with the portrait. Bill shook his head "Nothing works, I even tried all of the curse breaking spells I know." Charlie nodded "I wanted to burn it off the wall, but the wall is the support structure to the entire entrance hall it is impossible to remove the damn thing." Hermione smiled slightly, when her alarm went off the entire room jumped.

Sirius shot out of his seat "Is it the prank?" Severus smirked "Prank Miss granger"

Hermione leveled Sirius with a glare that forced him back into his seat "It is not a prank you mangy mutt." The last part was muttered quietly, but everyone still heard it. She turned and swept from the room, her everyday robes billowing around her in a more feminine version of Snape's signature walk.

She returned a cauldron levitating behind her glowing with the protective shield incasing it. "Bill Charlie follow me please." They stood, and so did the rest of the kitchen and followed her to the entrance hall. She opened the curtains and motioned to Dumbledore who silenced Mrs. Black. She turned to Sirius "Do you care if the painting is damaged?" He shook his head gleefully "Go for it."

Bill spoke up "we already tried a dissolving potion and it didn't work, what could you possibly do?" Hermione simply smirked evilly and turned to professor Snape. "Professor, you won't want Raven here for this." He nodded and summoned Bonnie with a click of his fingers, he handed her raven and she disappeared with a pop. Hermione nodded "Professor might I use your wand, since I am still underage" her eyes were practically twinkling with mirth as she said this. "If you must, but if you harm it I will have your hide." He held it out to her and she accepted it. No one commented on this, they were too curious about what she was going to do.

She motioned everyone back and stepped towards the cauldron. She removed the shield and the cauldron glowed with a red light. She began chanting in Latin moving the wand in complex spirals and patterns. The contents of the cauldron rose in the air forming a round ball. The potion glowed with what looked like flickering fire. She began chanting quicker and an invisible wind began to whip her hair and robes around, but did not affect anyone else. The ball of fire began to flatten and shape into a thin sheet the exact shape of the portrait, within the sheet there appeared to be chimeras and dragons and many other creatures of fire. She stopped chanting abruptly and with a swift flick of her wand sent the sheet flying into the portrait.

The effect was instantaneous the portrait burst into flames and disintegrated, leaving a pile of ashes, and the wall untouched without even a scorch mark. Bill cautiously approached the wall and touched it. "It's not even warm, Hermione what did you do." She smiled "it's a potion I created in fifth year, it is essentially liquid fiend fire, but it only burns the first thing it touches, and then it extinguishes itself."

Dumbledore smiled brilliantly at her "Well done Hermione, Lets adjourn to the sitting room shall we." He led every one out of the room except for Severus and Hermione. "Extraordinary Hermione" Severus grinned at her, and she handed back his wand.

She smiled and called for Bonnie who handed the freshly changed baby to Severus. They entered the sitting room, and Severus sat in an arm chair cradling raven who was beginning to fuss, Hermione approached him, "Professor Snape, may I hold the baby for a moment."

He turned to look at her "Miss Granger, being a know it all does not qualify you to care for a baby."

She looked up and saw his eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. " I am certainly qualified to take care of a baby professor. " she gave him a pointed look that said give me my baby now!

He nodded "If you insist miss granger. Do be careful with him." She nodded and slipped her arms under his discreetly caressing his sides, as she cradled the baby. She cooed and snuggled him closer, he stopped fussing immediately and settled into his mummy's arms, grasping a handle full of her robes. She looked up and noticed every one looking at stunned. "What, I used to babysit all the time when I was younger."

She walked over to where the Hogwarts students were sitting and sat on the couch between Ron and Harry. Both looked at her like she was carrying a gridylow not a baby.

She sighed knowing what they were thinking "don't even say anything He's cute and just a baby."

Harry nodded and slowly reached out a hand to touch the baby on his head. Ron stood up with a huff and moved to sit by the other gryffindors. They all sat talking quietly for a few hours, Raven sleeping peacefully. Severus stood up at 8:00 "Miss Granger would you mind putting Raven in his crib."

Hermione nodded "of course professor." She stood and followed Severus out of the room and into his rooms near the potions lab. She set Raven in his bassinet and turned to find Severus without his glamour a hungry look in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. They kissed softly for a few blissful minutes, her tongue darted out to trace his bottom lip, and he allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth, they traced and stroked each others tongues for several minutes, before he pulled away with a gasp. "Hermione we need to stop, we can't do this now, it's too fast." She rested her forehead against his chest for several minutes, before pulling away and baring her breast picking Raven up to feed him before bed. "If he needs you during the night, I will send Bonnie for you. She knows to be discreet and call you miss granger." Hermione nodded wrapping a blanket around Raven and placing him gently in his crib. She pressed one last kiss to Severus's cheek before leaving and heading back to the other Hogwarts students.

A little after midnight she and the other girls settled into their cots. Something had been bothering Ginny all night and she took the opportunity to ask it. "Mione how come Snape let you use his wand?"

Hermione sighed she had known someone would ask about that. "I got a new wand over the summer, and it is has the same core as the professor's, I used his wand a few times this summer, when we brought Sirius back." Lavender giggled "you spent time with him, I suppose his kid is cute though, I wonder what kind of pathetic woman would have slept with him though."

Hermione jumped up and stormed out of the room magic crackling around her. The boys sat up as the door whipped open and Hermione stalked out her magic swirling around her. The second she was in the hallway she snapped. "Bonnie" a second later Bonnie popped into the room "Mistress"

"Bonnie bring him to the dueling room immediately." She stalked down the hallway not even listening to see if Bonnie obeyed, desperately trying to reign in her magic.

In another part of the house an alarm went off in Sirius and Remus's Room. Sirius was out of bed in an instant pulling on his robes. Remus jumped up and began dressing frantically "Siri what is it?" Sirius was already headed for the door, it is the magic overload ward, someone with massive magical power is causing it. I'm worried something is wrong with Albus." With that they were out the door and following the ward to the dueling room. They approached the doors, and backed away as they felt the sheer power of the wards protecting the door. Sirus stepped forward slicing his hand on a conjured knife and applied the blood to the door breaking the wards as the head of the house. He and Remus pulled their wands and cracked the door expecting to see Dumbledore.

Hermione and a long haired man were dueling, the strange mans back to them. She and the stranger were dueling fiercely and it appeared that Hermione was fighting with Snape's wand. They watched in awe as the pair fiercely exchanged spells and dodged dueling flawlessly. Suddenly the wand flew out of Hermione's hand and Sirius made to enter the room further, when Remus put a hand on his arm and motioned for him to look.

Hermione was laughing and had a fierce look in her eye. She raised her palm and fired a series of spells wandlessly, the two outside the door stared in shock, as the stranger began to fire back wandlessly as well dropping his wand. As they watched Hermione began to speak, ranting to the stranger. "How dare she insult you? She thinks I'm pathetic how dare she, I will show her how pathetic I am." She fired off a ruthless series of stunners, which the stranger gracefully dodged. He edged closer to her as she snarled "You belong to me." There was a blinding flash of white light and a thunder clap. As the light died down there was the sound of a baby crying and Bonnie popped into the room holding Raven. Sirius and Remus stared in shock as Snape's house elf popped into the room carrying Snape's baby.

Hermione took the baby nuzzling him as the stranger wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her neck. Sirius threw the door open and stormed inside "Who are you Hermione who is this."

Hermione jumped in shock as Sirius entered the room followed by Remus. "Sirius, Calm down I suppose we will have to explain, but if you are not calm I will bind you to a chair." Sirius nodded and watched as the stranger turned to look at them. He had long black hair and an elegant face, he was deathly pale and tall and muscular. There was something familiar about him though. Sirius stared at him for a minute, before the stranger raised his eyebrow at him a sneer on his lips.

"**Snivellous" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Changes of the bond Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer Harry potter does not belong to me, never has never will**

_**Snivellous**_

At his mates exclamation Remus whirled around to look at the stranger. It was like traveling into the past, standing in front of him was a younger version of Severus Snape. Their childhood rival looked just a few years older than when they had graduated. He shook himself out of his shock just in time to grab Sirius and prevent him from lunging at Severus.

"Sirius, stop let them explain, its obvious Hermione trusts him." Remus nodded to Hermione and pulled a struggling Sirius to a chair in the corner. Sirius started to protest but Remus stilled him with a sharp look.

Hermione shifted Raven in her arms and stepped in front of Severus placing herself between the two men, hoping to prevent a violent confrontation. She smiled kindly at Lupin "We are soul bonded and his change is the result of it."

Remus grinned and nodded, "I see, congratulations, it makes perfect sense." He stepped forward to hug Hermione ignoring Severus's slightly bared teeth. He ran a hand over Ravens fuzzy head before stepping back and turning to Sirius.

"Hermione get away from that death eater, I'm sure we can break whatever enchantment he has on you!" He made to get up as if to wrench Hermione away from Severus's side" He was slammed back into the chair and bound to the arms.

"Severus How dare you" Sirius was practically frothing at the mouth as he lunged against his bindings. Severus took a step back tugging Hermione back with him. As far as he was concerned the mutt was rabid, and his son wasn't to be anywhere near him. He hadn't cast the spell on Sirius though, and neither had Hermione, he would have felt her magic stir.

Lupin whirled around snarling. "I cast it Sirius, Hermione is pack to me, if she says Severus is her bonded, then it's good enough for me." He turned to Severus. "Congratulations, I will control him you can trust him to keep his silence." He shot a stern glare at Sirius before smiling at Hermione and flicking his wand a t Sirius and dragged him and the chair from the room, the doors slamming shut behind them.

Hermione turned to Severus with a grin. "There is no need to sneer at him like that. He is clearly on our side." Severus turned to her and sighed "I accept that he may have defended us, But that doesn't mean I have to like it." He gently pulled Raven from his wife's arms, smoothing back his son's silky hair. He pulled Hermione back against him and kissed her forehead. He grumbled into her hair. He was uncomfortable owing Lupin his thanks, but looked forward to hexing Black's mouth shut if showed any signs of breaking his silence.

Hermione and Severus parted ways, Severus taking Raven back to his room for the night. Hermione slipped into the girl's room, casually flicking her wand at lavenders bed as she went, a slight smirk, similar to her husband's gracing her features.

Morning at grimmauld place began with a earsplitting high pitched squeak. Lavender Brown woke up with her hair a bright slytherin green, split ends, broken nails, large buck teeth and pimples on her forehead spelling out the word Harlot. On the foot of her bed was one of Fred and Georges prank wands.

Hermione calmly watched Mrs. Weasley try and fail to remove the hexes before rushing out of the room, to berate the twins. She readied herself for the day choosing to wear a floor length slytherin green gown with a square necklines and long sleeves. She double checked the glamour's on her arm and ring before heading downstairs for breakfast.

She entered the kitchen to see Molly Weasley alternating between glaring at Fred and George and forcing more bacon on Harry. Hermione sat and served herself toast and tea, fending off Molly's attempts to feed her a platter of sausages. As she was finishing her tea, Severus and raven entered the room. The first thing everyone noticed was that Severus was not dressed in his usually bat-like robes; he was dressed in a well fitted sweater, black of course, and black slacks. The second thing everyone noticed was Raven in his arms, dressed in a black and green fuzzy onesie.

Molly let out a squeal and rushed forward cradling the baby close to her cooing. Severus let this go on for a minute, he secretly liked the elderly Weasley's loving ways, before saying "Molly I beg you to unhand my heir before he becomes a brainless Gryffindor." Sirius who was sitting sullenly in the corner of the kitchen huffed but was silenced by a fierce glare from Hermione. Molly sighed but handed the baby to Severus and turned back to the stove, after all Severus was to pale and thin, he needed a hearty meal.

HHHHHhhhHe stepped forward to hug Hermione


End file.
